


Patients and Impatience

by Iforgotthedip



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caring Ian Gallagher, Cuddles, Daddy Snuggles, Family Feels, Fatherhood, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sick Mickey Milkovich, Sick Yevgeny, Spanking, Stubborness, Tylenol, Vix - Freeform, Vomiting, sick days, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: When a nasty chest infection goes around the Milkovich household, some patients are better behaved than others





	1. Yevgeny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yev comes to his Dads’ bed in the middle of the night when he needs a little help and a lot of snuggles!

“Papa?” 

The little voice above him makes Mickey open a bleary eye. He and Ian’s Honeymoon phase was short lived when Yevgeny came down with a nasty chest infection the week after their wedding. He’s on the mend now, with medicine in his system, but still not feeling 100% 

“What’s up kiddo? You need more Tylenol?” Mickey asks, sitting up and rubbing his tired face. “I throw‘d up in my bed!” the 4 year old wails, tears forming in his big blue eyes and falling down his cheeks. Mickey’s awake in an instant, Ian sitting up beside him as they both take in the pinkish orangish substance staining their son’s pajamas. 

Yevgeny sobs as he climbs into the bed and into Mickey’s lap “aw shit, it’s ok bub, I gotcha” he says softly, hugging him close puke and all and rubbing his back. Ian scoots closer to feel Yev’s forehead and stroke a hand through his messy blond hair. “Your fevers back up too, my poor bubba” he coos, leaning further over his husband and kissing the top of his son’s head before he wipes some snot from his nose. 

“Why didn’t you wake mama up first?” Mickey asks him “she’s right there in the room with you bud” “cause I didnt wanna get in trouble” the little boy sobs out, cuddling closer into his father’s neck and soaking his shirt with snot and tears. “You would never get in trouble for that baby” Ian tells him “accidents happen right?” Yev sniffs and nods, breaking both is fathers hearts with his sad sick little pout. 

“Why don’t you go with Daddy and get cleaned up?” Mickey tells him “I’ll take care of your bed” “Ok” Yev nods, reaching for Ian who takes him from Mickey’s lap and cradles him against his own chest, Yev cuddling into his neck and closing his weary eyes as Ian gets up and carries him towards the bathroom. 

Mickey goes in to access the damage, finding the same lumpy pinkish orangish substance all over Yev’s ninja turtle blankets and sheets. Svetlana doesn’t move from her dead like slumber, making Mickey eye her with contempt as he strips the bed and takes all the messy bedding to the washing machine. 

Back in the bathroom, Ian sets Yev on his feet and strips off his dirty clothes, the vomit has soaked through even to his Batman pull up. “Can I sleep wif you?” Yev whimpers, rubbing at his swollen eyes “of course sweetie” Ian tells him “c’mon let’s put you in the shower” he scoops Yev up and puts him in the tub, closing the curtain half way and turning on the tap, beginning to clean him off. 

“Does your tummy still hurt Yevy?” Ian asks as he rinses his hair, trying to access why he threw up. The 4 year old shakes his head “I was just coughing and then I throw’d up” “ah, it’s ok, that happens sometimes” Ian assures him, turning off the water and grabbing a towel to wrap him up in before he gets him out and dries him off. Ian rubs the little boy down with baby lotion and puts vix on his little chest. Mickey comes in then with clean pjs and a new pull up.

“Here we go little man” he says, kneeling to help his son get redressed in the clean clothes as Ian scoops up the dirty ones from the floor. “Gimme your shirt” he tells Mickey, who takes it off and gives it to him, Ian adds his own to the pile, (since they’ve both got puke on them by now) and goes out to the wash to throw them in and start it. He grabs the Tylenol and a spoon from the kitchen and makes his way back to the bedroom. 

Mickey and Yev are already in the bed as he approaches them with the dreaded Tylenol in hand. “Nooo!” Yev moans, eyeing the pink bottle with hatred “C’mon Yevy it’ll make you feel better” Mickey coaxes him, grabbing his water bottle from the nightstand so Yev can wash it down.

“Nuh-uh, it’s yucky!” The 4 year old insists “You gotta take it baby boy” Ian tells him gently “it’s gonna make your fever go away” “hmm-mm” Yev whines, locking his lips shut in an angry pout that looks so much like Mickey’s it makes Ian want to laugh instead of remaining firm like he knows he has to. 

“Yevgeny” he warns, “don’t make us count” Mickey adds “1...” Yev gives them both a final glare before he opens his mouth begrudgingly and lets Ian spoon the pink liquid in. He swallows it with a furious gasp, letting Mickey give him some water before he flips over, mashing his face into the pillow dramatically.

“See, it’s over” Ian chuckles, patting his little backside. He lays down beside Yev, rubbing his back until the little boy turns over so Ian can put his arm over him. “good job kid” Mickey says, ruffling his hair and laying down on his other side, facing his son and kissing his forehead, snuggling in close. With his dads cuddling him and the Tylenol working it’s evil magic, it doesn’t take Yevgeny long at all to fall asleep. 

Both Ian and Mickey are close themselves, laying in peaceful silence before Ian breaks it to whisper “is it bad that I’m kinda glad he came to us first?” Mickey smiles with his eyes closed “nah” he whispers back “I was thinkin the same thing”


	2. Mickey

It doesn’t take long for Yevgeny to feel better. Within a few days, he’s back to being the curious and hyper little boy he usually is. In fact, he’s got so much energy pent up from being sick that Svetlana almost wishes he’d come down with it again just so she can catch a break. 

The same can’t be said unfortunately for Mickey. Ian comes home early one Friday evening to find him curled up under the covers fast asleep, which is very unlike him. The Milkovich man has been known to take a nap or two but it’s quite rare that he’ll tuck himself into bed at 6:00 pm. Ian approaches him curiously, getting into the bed behind him and wrapping him up in his arms.

Mickey stirs groggily, pressing his face back against Ian’s and rubbing their cheeks together. “Mmm you’re warm my baby” Ian whispers, smoothing Mickey’s sweaty hair back from his forehead “you feelin ok?” “M’fine” Mickey croaks, making Ian give him a doubtful look. His point is proven when Mickey begins to cough violently, slapping at his chest. Ian pats his back and rubs it until the hacking subsides. 

“You have what Yev had, babe” Ian tells him “I can hear it in there, we’ll take you to the doctor tomorrow and get you some meds” “like hell we will” Mickey grumbles “don’t need that shit” Ian sighs, shaking his head “Yes, Mick, you do” 

“Nope” Mickey insists stubbornly “you think I wanna sit in the damn clinic full of actual sick people for three fuckin hours to hear some quack tell me what we already know? You’re an EMT, just heal me with your dick or some shit” 

Ian laughs, placing a kiss against the back of Mickey’s head. “You don’t have to go to the clinic anymore tough guy, Lana didn’t take Yev there this time either” Mickey raises an eyebrow, turning back to look at Ian for an explanation. “Now that we’re married I get to put you and Yevy on my work insurance as dependents, we have health and dental coverage, no more clinics ever again”

Mickey gives him a smirk “A house of our own and now insurance? Shit, gettin pretty suburban on me there, Gallagher” Ian giggles and cuddles him closer in his arms “worth it if it’s with you, you’re going to the doctor, Mikhailo, and that’s final” “whatever” Mickey mumbles, sitting up out of Ian’s grasp and grabbing a smoke and a lighter from the nightstand “don’t expect me to behave” 

Ian sits up after him and snatches the cigarette from his hand before he can light it, putting it back in the pack. “What the fuck?!” Mickey cries, looking like a child who just had his lollipop taken away. “You will behave, young man” Ian says sternly “and you can’t smoke until you’re better” 

“why the fuck not?!” Mickey asks, eyebrows touching his hairline at the audacity of it all. “Because you have a chest infection, sweetie” Ian tells him, softening a little to reach out and cup Mickey’s face “smokings just gonna aggravate your lungs further and probably land you in the hospital with pneumonia” 

“that’s stupid! I been smokin since I was 10! How am I supposed to-“ Mickey cuts himself off with his own coughing, making Ian smile sadly and reach out for Mickey, pulling him close and laying him back down with a kiss on his forehead. “Don’t worry love Daddy’s here, I’ll take care of ya” Ian whispers, making Mickey smile in spite of himself as he watches his husband get up and leave the room. He comes back with Yev’s Tylenol and a spoon in one hand and a container of vix in the other. 

“I ain’t takin that shit, it’s for kids” Mickey tells him. “Oh yes you are” Ian says right back as he pops the cap and fills the spoon, holding it up to his mouth. Mickey sets his jaw and glares, looking so much like Yev that this time Ian does laugh out, but he doesn’t back down. “Open your mouth Mickey” He tells him, Mickey shakes his head. “Im gonna count” he tries, but Mickey doesn’t even bat an eyelash. “God you’re worse than your son” Ian sighs, bracing himself for a lecture. 

“Mikhailo Aleksandr, don’t make me hold you down and force this shit down your throat, cause unlike Yev you’re not immune to spankings when you’re sick. I don’t think you’re up for that right now so why don’t you cooperate and save us both the energy? I just wanna take care of you baby, please let me?” 

Ian gives Mickey the saddest eyes he can manage, making him finally roll his own and open his mouth so his husband can spoon the dreaded pink liquid in. “See, you survived” Ian tells him, kissing his sticky lips and giving him the water bottle from the nightstand to wash it down. “Take your shirt off now so I can put this on you”

This time Mickey doesn’t argue, letting Ian lay down beside him, rubbing the vix on his chest. He closes his eyes contentedly as Ian kisses his forehead “that’s my good boy” he says softly. 

Over the few days (after the doctor confirms that Yevgeny’s chest infection is indeed what Mickey has) Ian takes several almost lit cigarettes away from him, slapping his hand each time he reaches for one. Ian puts the pack in his nightstand drawer so Mickey won’t have to see it and be tempted. 

One weekend afternoon while they’re cuddling in bed, Mickey asks Ian to go out and get him some more Gatorade. “Of course  
sweetheart” Ian tells him, kissing the top of his head “you rest ok? I’ll be right back” 

As soon as he hears the front door close, Mickey rips off his shirt (to make sure he won’t smell) and scrambles for Ian’s drawer. He grabs the cigarettes, lighting up and finally taking a huge drag. For the first time in his life, it makes Mickey cough and sputter, it hurts more than he’ll ever admit, but the nicotine rush to his senses is worth it. He gets so lost in the glory of his victory that he loses track of time and fails to hear the front door open again.

Ian can smell the cigarette as soon as he enters the house, he dumps the Gatorade on the table and marches to their room, stopping short in the doorway, fire behind is his eyes. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” He hollers, startling Mickey so much he almost drops the smoke. Ian stomps over, snatching it from Mickey’s hand and putting it out in the ashtray before flipping him over on his stomach, not even bothering to pull down his sweats as he begins spanking his backside. 

Mickey kicks and hisses until he begins coughing violently, making Ian stop immediately and begin rubbing his back. “You alright?” He asks, smoothing Mickey’s hair back as he catches his breath, he nods, and Ian’s eyes go dark again “Good! Cause I’m not done with you!” He gives him a few more good swats before he gets on top of him, straddling his hips and leaning down close “You planned that didn’t you?! I leave you alone for 10 minutes and this is what you do?! Do you want pneumonia, you little shit?!” 

He kisses Mickey roughly on the face before he gets off of him and grabs the cigarettes, taking them into Iggy’s room and tossing them to him “keep these away from your brother!” He snaps, stomping out again and back to he and Mickey’s room, where his husband is sitting up now, pouting adorably. “Don’t even look at me like that, you deserved it” Ian tells him, coming back to the bed and pulling him close so they’re on their sides facing each other.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” He asks Mickey, who looks guiltily back at him “I love you?” He tries, making Ian smirk in spite of himself “I love you too, baby but you can’t do this again, we need to get you better. If you quit being stubborn and cooperate with me for a little while longer I’ll buy you a new pack when you’re back to yourself” Mickey perks up a little at that, nodding and cuddling closer into Ian’s chest who holds him tight and kisses his hair.

They’re quiet for a minute before Mickey whispers “gonna fuck me at least? Ass whoopin got me all worked up ” Ian chuckles “You’re gonna be out of breathe again” “it’ll be worth it, more than the smoke” Mickey tells him, rubbing their noses together, Ian eyes him “I’ve got an idea” he says, getting up and taking Mickey by the hand. 

He leads him into their bathroom, turning on the shower extra hot before he turns back to Mickey and pushes his sweats down “The steam will help you breathe” Ian explains, pulling Mickey close and kissing his lips as he softly rubs over his butt, which is tinted pink with his handprints. Mickey grins into his mouth and shoves Ian’s pants and boxers down too, pulling off his teeshirt and walking backwards as he leads them into the shower. 

He leans back against the wall, as Ian leans against him, lips and tongues meeting sensually under the hot stream. Mickey grips Ian’s cock in his fist, pumping it as they kiss since he definitely can’t breathe well enough to suck it. 

Ian kisses down Mickey’s neck and down his body, licking at the water droplets that run along his skin. Mickey grins and turns to face the wall, pressing his cheek against it so he can still see Ian as he kneels behind him, rubbing up his back and down his thighs.

“How are you even more beautiful when you’re wet?” Ian murmurs, gripping his cheeks softly in each hand and spreading them to lick over his entrance. Mickey moans and presses his face harder against the wall, biting his lip and arching back for more of Ian’s mouth. Which his husband gladly indulges him with, licking over him repeatedly and biting into his bouncy wet cheeks as he smirks up at him. 

Mickey whines impatiently as Ian slips a finger into him, thrust it gently and crooking it to meet his pleasure point again and again until he can add a second. When he’s satisfied that Mickey is well prepped, he licks back up his spine and kisses at his neck, nipping at it as he enters him slowly. 

Mickey braces himself against the wall with a hand, bending slightly and pushing back to take all 9 inches of Ian as he begins to fuck into him steadily. He braces one hand over the top of Mickey’s and wraps the other around his waist to hold him close, kissing up behind his ear and along his jaw until their lips meet over his shoulder in a wet kiss. 

Ian is gentler than usual, knowing that Mickey’s body can’t take his rough loving like it usually does, even if the ex con still thinks it can. Ian’s hips slap rhythmically against his slippery wet body, humping him against the wall until Mickey’s toes curl and he breaks their kiss to pant heavily, whimpering “Daddy, Daddy!” Into Ian’s mouth. “Daddy’s here I got you” Ian soothes back, kissing at the side of Mickey’s face as he reaches down to pump his cock. “Breathe in the steam baby it’s gonna help, deep breaths my love” 

For once, Mickey does as he’s told, taking the moist air into his lungs as he arches, bending further over and pushing back on Ian with all his strength as he loses control, cumming against the wall with a high pitched cry. Ian eases him through it, supporting his weight and rocking into him as he finds his own release inside him seconds later, gently pulling out and turning Mickey around in his arms. 

They kiss tenderly, grinning into each other’s mouths as Mickey runs his fingers through Ian’s hair, somehow still fiery even when it’s wet. “Fuckin hot in here” Mickey pants and Ian nods, turning the water down slightly so they can wash each other off and get out. 

Back in the bedroom, Ian rubs Mickey down with lotion and puts more vix on his chest, giving him some more Tylenol to keep his fever down. Mickey, too exhausted to fight now, turns over on his stomach as Ian pulls the covers over them and wraps an arm over his back, kissing the back of his neck and nuzzling him there.

“Thanks for takin care of me” Mickey mumbles, “sorry I’m a stubborn ass” Ian grins “always will, it’s my job, I’ve got a fuckin license now to prove it” Mickey smiles softly, cuddling back into Ian a little closer, who kisses his wet hair and smooths it back from his face, whispering “close your eyes and sleep now, my baby, when you wake up I’ll make you some soup” and Mickey falls asleep thinking of exactly that.


	3. Ian

After the whole weekend in bed with Ian as his nurse, Mickey is back on his feet. Svetlana comes down with it next and then Iggy, and Ian looks after them all, he’s the only one that hasn’t seemed to have caught this chest infection from hell. In fact, he hasn’t stopped coming and going at top speed since Yev first came down with it. 

Mickey wakes up in the middle of the night to find Ian’s spot empty. Frowning, he gets up and follows the sound of running water into the kitchen, where he finds his husband crouched over the sink, scrubbing at plates and cups. 

“Gallagher?” He asks sleepily, rubbing an eye “whatcha doin?” “Gotta get these dishes clean” Ian tells him “gotta double sanitize them, don’t want any of you sick again” Mickey comes up behind him, a soft look in his eyes as he wraps his arms around Ian’s middle and rests his lips against the back of his shoulder. “Can it wait til morning? It’s fuckin after 3” Ian shakes his head “Go back to bed” he tells Mickey “I’ll be there in a little while” 

“Ian” Mickey says, reaching out to stop his hands from furiously scrubbing at the mug between them “look at me babe” Ian’s eyes flash to Mickey’s like a deer in the headlights, a familiar, frantic look in them that’s unmistakably manic, Mickey would know that look anywhere. 

The mug slips from Ian’s fingers then, shattering in the sink and startling them both. “Oh no!” Ian wails, diving for the pieces of ceramic “oh no! Oh no!” “Hey hey! It’s ok!” Mickey soothes, pulling Ian back from the sink before he can accidentally cut himself. They stare at each other for a split second before Ian falls into Mickey’s neck, sobbing heavily. 

“Ok baby ok” Mickey soothes, holding Ian close against his chest, rubbing his back with one hand and petting his hair with the other as he kisses the side of his head. “I gotcha, you’re alright, accidents happen kid, we’re ok, I’m right here” 

“I just wanted to take care of you and Yevgeny” Ian sobs into Mickey’s neck, soaking his shirt with tears “I wanted to make sure you don’t get sick again and I..” Ian cuts himself off with a fit of coughing, hacking until he has to turn back to the sink and spit. Mickey goes with him, patting and rubbing his back until he can breathe normally again.

He reaches out to cup Ian’s head in his hands, softly turning it towards his again and feeling his forehead and cheeks “You’re burning up, babe. With all the runnin around and fuckin nursin you been doin these past couple weeks, you didn’t stand a chance” he wipes the tears from Ian’s eyes and some snot from his nose, grabbing the Tylenol off the counter beside them and pouring him a spoonful. Unlike his pesky Milkovich patients, Ian doesn’t fight it, he allows Mickey to feed it to him and swallows it down, followed by a cup of water from the sink 

“let’s go back to bed now huh?” Mickey asks “Lemme take care of you for a change” Ian rubs at his face, nodding heavily and letting Mickey lead him by the hand back to their bedroom. 

Mickey sits Ian on the edge of the bed, pulling his shirt off and laying him down on his back. He smooths his hair back and kisses his forehead before he goes around and gets in beside him, grabbing the vix from the nightstand and beginning to rub it on Ian’s chest. 

“That feel good?” Mickey asks and Ian nods, sniffing, letting Mickey finish up and put the vix back. “C’mere” he says softly, opening his arms for Ian who curls up with his head on his chest. Mickey leans down to press a sweet kiss on his lips before he wraps his arms tight around him, kissing his forehead and rubbing up and down his back soothingly. “Go back to sleep” he whispers “I’ll be right here” 

When morning comes, Mickey wakes to find Ian still fast asleep. He kisses his face softly, glad for this, since his he clearly needs as much rest as he can get before work, but he’s a little concerned when he comes back after his shower to find that Ian hasn’t moved an inch other than to pull the covers over his head. 

“Ian?” He whispers, sitting down on the edge of the bed and rubbing his back. “You getting up babe?” “Can’t” comes the muffled whisper from beneath the blankets, making Mickey’s blood go cold, he knows that as he suspected the night before, the chest infection is taking Ian down with it, in more ways than one. He’s gotten too far ahead of himself and his illness, mental and physical, has him at a double low. Mickey takes a deep breathe and braces himself. “Ok” he says says gently “ok, I’m gonna call Sue” 

When Mickey comes back again, Ian is still buried under the covers. He lays back down beside him. “Can I hold you?” Mickey asks and Ian nods, freeing just his face and cuddling up to Mickey’s side, who wraps his arms tight around him and kisses the top of his head, shushing Ian softly when he begins to cry.

“it’s alright baby I’m right here” Mickey says to him gently “we’re gonna do it like last time ok? I’ll take care of you, don’t worry about anything, just rest” “thank you” Ian squeaks and Mickey cuddles him closer, whispering “always”.

**Author's Note:**

> DONT WORRY FOLKS! IAN WILL BE OK! This will not be a long term low! I’m planning on writing a follow up piece on Mickey looking after him! I’m not an angsty writer, I don’t like endings that are sad cause I don’t believe anyone deserves one! Especially our boys!


End file.
